Ping pong to też sport
Total Drama: Necker Camp - Odcinek 8 Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Finałowa szóstka walczyła w podwodnym wyzwaniu o wartą tego wysiłku nagrodę. Chłopaki spóźnili się na śniadanie i dziewczyny im wszystko zjadły. Tatiana i Lilly pokłóciły się na śmierć, a dodatkowo przegrały wyzwanie. Wiatry w nagrodę udały się do dżungli poszukać figurki niezwyciężoności. Czy ktoś ją znajdzie? Dowiecie się już niedługo w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Dżungla Ekran dzieli się na cztery części gdzie widać jak każdy z uczestników szuka figurki '''Gregor: ' Przeszukałem już parę miejsc i dalej nie mogę jej znaleźć 'Thomas: ' Taka figurka by się przydała, szkoda, że jest jednorazowa 'Tamara: ' Ta figurka może odwrócić rolę programu jak ktoś ją zdobędzie Domek, pokój chłopaków W pokoju chłopaków śpi Tatiana, kiedy nagle wchodzi Szef z odkurzazem i ją budzi 'Tatiana: ' Szefie, co ty tuaj robisz 'Szef: ' To ja powinienem zadać tobie to pytanie. Tak czy inaczej ja przyszedłem posprzątać. Myślałem, że nie ma nikogo, ale skoro tak to Tatiana wstaje 'Tatiana: ' Nie przeszkadzaj sobie Szefie, ja idę pod prysznic Dżungla Uczestnicy skonczyli szukać i wsiadają do helikoptera 'Tamara: ' I co, ma ktoś? 'Thomas: ' Może tak, może nie ;D 'Gregor: ' Tamara, a może ty 'Tamara: ' A nie powiem 'Darwin: ' Będziecie milczeć, wiem, że ktoś z was ma 'Tamara: ' Nie no nie mam Domek, pokój chłopaków Szef sprząta pokój, kiedy znajduje coś pod łóżkiem Stilesa 'Szef: ' Co my tu mamy Okazuje się, że był tam jego notatnik 'Szef: ' CHRIS Chris przychodzi do pokoju 'Szef: ' Patrz stary co znalazłem 'Chris: ' No... jakiś notatnik, wielce mi 'Szef: ' Leżało pod łóżkiem Stilesa 'Chris: ' Pod łóżkiem Stilesa? Kurczę, coś mi świta. Weź to schowaj w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jak sobie przypomnę o co chodzi to ci dam znać Stołówka Cała finałowa szóstka siedzi w stołowce na śniadaniu 'Tatiana: ' Jak tam poszukiwania 'Tamara: ' Super, ale nie puścimy pary (PZ 'Thomas: ') Tą figurkę może mieć każdy, ale ok... chyba nawet wiem kto 'Chris: ' Wiatry, gratuluję. Wiem dobrze, że ktoś z was ma figurkę. Ale dzisiaj jest coś jeszcze. Od dzisiaj gracie na własną ręke. Wiatry i Gwiazdy przestają istnieć 'Tatiana: ' I to mi się podoba 'Lilly: ' Pewnie, leć do Thomasa, na pewno cię puści do wygranej 'Tatiana: ' Kiedy ty się wreszcie zamkniesz 'Gregor: ' Tatiana, jak ty się do niej odnosisz 'Thomas: ' Gregor, nie warto się wtrącać 'Gregor: ' Mnie łeb boli 'Chris: ' Ej, ludzie 'Gregor: ' Chris 'Chris: ' Dobra, przez was zapomniałem, o czym miałem nie zapomnieć. Gregor, jak to nic ważnego to lepiej mnie nie prowokuj 'Gregor: ' Chciałem z Lilly skorzystać z nagrody 'Chris: ' Jakiej nagrody? 'Gregor: ' Mam jeszcze jeden dzien wolnego? 'Chris: ' Aa, o to ci chodzi. Dobra, macie wolne Obóz Gregor i Lilly wychodzą na zewnątrz, gdzie zabiera ich helikopter 'Tamara: ' Bawcie się dobrze Stołówka 'Darwin: ' Czy mi się wydaje, czy nagle tak jakoś cicho się zrobiło? Świerszcz 'Chris: ' Szefie, o czym ja miałem nie zapomnieć? 'Szef: ' Notatnik Stilesa? 'Chris: ' Kurczę. Ale zaraz, no bo coś jakby mi się z nim kojarzy, że miałem zrobić. Ok, finaliści, że tak was nazwę, chodźcie za mną Stół ping-pong'owy 'Thomas: ' Ping pong, serio? 'Tamara: ' W mojej szkole mieliśmy stół do ping pong'a, ale rzadko kiedy na nim grałam 'Tatiana: ' A chciałaś? 'Tamara: ' Nom (PZ 'Tamara: ') Dzięki temu programowi zrozumiałam, że to nie ja byłam tą gorszą. Wszyscy ci, którzy ze mnie szydzili mieli nierówno pod sufitem. Nikt mi już nic nie wmówi, jak wrócę do domu, wrócę jako "Nowa ja" :D 'Chris: ' No tak, dzisiaj zagramy w ping ponga. To dlatego, że reszta zrobiła sobie wolne i zostaliście we czwórkę 'Darwin: ' Się ustawili 'Chris: ' Ale to nie moja wina, że nie zdobędą immunitetu. Ok, zmierzycie się w następujących składach. Thomas vs Tamara, Darwin vs Tatiana 'Darwin: ' Miodzio, pokonam ją 'Thomas: ' Trzymam za ciebie kciuki stary 'Tatiana: ' Hej, a za mnie? 'Thomas: ' Większe szanse ma Darwin, faceci są lepsi w sporcie '''Tatiana: ' Że co...? 'Darwin: ' Zrobię wszystko by wygrać (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Co ten Thomas wygaduje, chyba się co do niego myliłam 'Chris: ' Darwin, Tatiana, grajcie Serwuje Tatiana. Po chwili zdobywa punkt 'Darwin: ' To dopiero rozgrzewka 'Tatiana: ' Thomas, chciałabym z tobą zmierzyć się w finale Tatiana zdobywa kolejny punkt 'Tamara: ' Tak Tatiana, pokaż kto tu rządzi 'Thomas: ' Tatiana, no weź 'Tatiana: ' Mam mu dać wygrać, bo nie potrafi 'Darwin: ' Ok, patrz na to Darwin zdobywa punkt Gra trwa dalej 'Chris: ' Bardzo emocjonujące. W koncu wynikiem 11-2, czyli bardzo miażdżacym wynikiem wygrywa. . . . Tatiana 'Tatiana: ' Zrzedła ci mina Thomas, co? 'Thomas: ' Kurczę, wybacz 'Tatiana: ' Hmmm, dobra Thomas i Tatiana przytulili się 'Thomas: ' Dzięki, ładnie grałaś 'Tatiana: ' Zobaczymy jak ty zagrasz 'Chris: ' Czas na rundę drugą, w której zmierzą się Thomas i Tamara 'Thomas: ' Dobra Chris dawaj te paletki Przychodzi Szef 'Szef: ' Chris, zrobisz coś w koncu z tym notatnikiem, czy wywalić go do kosza? 'Chris: ' Zaraz, wywalić? Eliminacja Retrospekcja Stiles: Mogę coś powiedzieć. Chris: Jasne. Stiles: Powedz Tatianie, że pod łóżkiem kryje się cała prawda. Stół do ping pong'a 'Chris: ' Tatiana 'Tatiana: ' Co? 'Chris: ' Stiles mówił, żebym ci to przekazał Daje jej jego notatnik 'Tatiana: ' No dobra... Tatiana siada i zaczyna przeglądać (PZ 'Tatiana: ') No nie wierzę w to co widzę... Tatiana wstaje, podchodzi do stołu i uderza Thomasa w twarz 'Thomas: ' Ał, za co to? 'Tatiana: ' Według ciebie jestem denną agentką i napadasz na staruszki 'Thomas: ' Dawaj mi to Thomas wyrywa jej notatnik 'Thomas: ' Co... co to ma być. (PZ 'Thomas: ') Kilka dni temu ten bęcwał działał przeciwko mnie. Wypisał co mu ślina na język przyniesie. Usłyszał jedno, przekręcił na drugie, a trzecie sobie wkleił 'Thomas: ' Tatiana, ja wcale tak nie myślę, ja naprawdę cię lubię 'Tatiana: ' A uważasz, że na agentkę się nie nadaję, tak? 'Thomas: ' Tego nigdy nie powiedziałem. Dobra, idę grać Thomas i Tamara grają dalej, ostateczny wynik.. . . . . 'Chris: ' Thomas wygrywa. Tatiana i Thomas zmierzą się w ostatecznym starciu o immunitet (PZ 'Thomas: ') Dobra, mam tego dość. Jak Tatiana woli wierzyć temu głąbowi niż mi, to jej sprawa (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Może jestem zbyt ostra. Niestety, ale Thomas stracił w moich oczach. Może w przyszłości coś z tego będzie... albo nie 'Tatiana: ' Zetrę cię na miazgę 'Thomas: ' Tiaa... na pewno W przyśpieszonym tempie widać jak Tatiana z łatwością pokonywała Thomasa 'Thomas: ' No ku*wa mać 'Chris: ' Tatiana zdobywa immunitet 'Tatiana: ' Ha <3 Tak <3 Domek, pokój chłopaków 'Thomas: ' No to chyba separacja? Czy jak się to tam nazywa 'Darwin: ' Nie wiem stary, ale dałeś ciała 'Thomas: ' Ty z nią też przegrałeś, obu nas ograła 'Darwin: ' Dobra, choć zagrać w kosza 'Thomas: ' Ok Obóz 'Tamara: ' Weź, on nie był ciebie wart 'Tatiana: ' Sama już nie wiem komu tu wierzyć 'Tamara: ' No już, już, będzie dobrze Obok nich ląduje helikopter, z którego wysiadają Lilly i Gregor w okularach przeciwsłonecznych 'Gregor: ' Czołem 'Tamara: ' Fajne okulary 'Gregor: ' Dzięki, trochę mnie kosztowały Ceremonia 'Chris: ' To był długi dzien, a wyzwanie niezbyt długie. Tatiana, ty wygrałaś dlatego nikt nie może cię wyeliminować. Nikt nie może wyeliminować osoby z figurką, chociaż dalej się ona ukrywa Wszyscy członkowie Wiatrów spojrzeli na siebie 'Chris: ' Tatiana, łap piankę. Tamara, Lilly, wy także jesteście bezpieczne. Panowie. Gregor. Darwin i Thomas. Thomas, nie ładnie się dzisiaj zachowałeś. Darwin, zawsze się nie ładnie zachowujesz. Ostatnim bezpiecznym jest. . . . . Darwin 'Thomas: ' Co? 'Chris: ' Trzy głosy 'Thomas: ' Nie ważne. Skoro tak, to nara 'Chris: ' Tyle niewyjaśnionych zagadek. Kto ma figurkę? Czy Tatiana i Thomas do siebie wrócą? Tego i wiele innych rzeczy dowiecie się oglądając kolejne odcinki Total Drama: Necker Camp. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Tamara, Tatiana i Thomas. **Jak na ironie każdy z nich ma imię na literę "T". *To drugi raz, gdzie połączenie następuje w finałowej szóstce. *Tatiana i Thomas to oficjalnie drugi rozbity związek w cyklu. **Jak na ironie, chłopaki w tych związkach zajęli szóstce miejsce w sezonie, oraz obaj mają podobne charaktery. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Necker Camp